ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Guidelines/Content
THIS POLICY IN A NUTSHELL *Ask for permission before using other people's content or pictures. *Do not post inappropriate content, such as content including fetish material, on the wiki. *All content must be labeled with the proper rating; ratings include TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA; additional labels include Dialogue (D'), Language ('L), Sexual Content (S'), and Violence ('V). *If you repeatedly forget to label content properly, you will be warned. *In cases of stolen content, do not take justice into your own hands. Copied Content Content that has obviously been copied from another source will be removed. Similarly, you cannot add episodes or create a sequel for a series without the permission of the owner of said series. Lastly, you must obtain permission from the owner of a series in order to make a crossover with it. As a side note, any episode named "Pilot" should contain information in the title of the page indicating what series it belongs to. This is because many first episodes of series are titled "Pilot". This rule also applies to season and series finales. Fetish Material To further clarify and reiterate, we do not condone the usage of sexual or fetish material in any form, including but not limited to incest and pedophilia, be it through art or in writing. That is left personal and has no place on our wiki. Language Please only use English on the wiki, both in content and elsewhere. The only exception is if there is a character in a show who is supposed to be speaking another language, in which case the non-English should account for no more than around 20 percent of the total text. The same goes for chat, using non-English phrases is fine but you cannot type out whole sentences in another language. Ratings For more information of how to properly rate content, see here. Refer to this page before making a TV-MA series. Pictures Pictures, as well as other forms of media, should not contain any questionable content, including nudity, excessive blood, or gruesome injuries. They should also not encourage illegal activity, condone crime, terrorism, or alcohol and drug use, or contain profanity. Finally, pictures can only contain minor romantic content; any picture that has sexually suggestive themes is subject to deletion. If you want to use a picture that you did not create, please ask for permission to use it, then post a screenshot or link to proof of the owner of the picture allowing you to use it on the page the picture is used on. If you don't get permission, don't use it. Just crediting someone else is not okay. If someone has stolen your content, please contact an administrator instead of trying to solve the issue yourself by removing the picture. Do not take justice into your own hands. User Pages and Personal Information Your user page is a place for you to display a personal profile, keep track of your stories and friends, and give the community a little bit about yourself. Series should not be posted on your user page. Personal information, including but not limited to name, street address, email address, age, city, state, school name, and phone numbers, is strictly prohibited on this wiki. Listing what country you live in is allowed. Additionally, do not list your Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or other social media accounts on your user page. Lastly, do not post any pictures of yourself anywhere on the wiki, and for convenience, do not post any pictures of non-celebrities either. Reveal personal information to other users through private chat at your own discretion. Disclosing the personal information that others have given you, also known as outing, warrants an immediate and permanent block.